Octavia Melody
Octavia Melody, or simply Octavia, is a background Earth pony who appears in the episodes The Best Night Ever, Sweet and Elite, Inspiration Manifestation, and Equestria Games, in the IDW comics, and in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is unnamed in the series, but she is named in merchandise. She has a dark gray mane and tail, a light gray coat and light purple eyes, and wears a pink bow-tie with a white collar. She shares her eye design with Rarity, the spa ponies, and several background ponies, except for the iris. Her cutie mark is a violet treble clef, though the cello is most often notated with a bass clef. The cello is also normally played sitting down, although she plays standing, like a double bass. If it were a double bass, her cutie mark would still be conflicting because double bass is also usually written for in bass clef. She is voiced by Kazumi Evans, who also voiced Adagio Dazzle and Moon Dancer. Development The origin of the name "Octavia" is attributed to both Alex McG in a comment on May 7, 2011, and a Blogger commenter going by the nickname "Octavia." This fan-given name was officially adopted in Enterplay's cards and in Gameloft's mobile game each in 2012 and used in one of Little, Brown's chapter books, being expanded to "Octavia Melody" in Hasbro's toy line and in Funko's vinyl figure line each in 2013. The name "Octavia" likely refers to the musical concept of octaves, whereas "Melody" refers to the term of the same name. While the show does not specifically identify Octavia Melody's instrument, cards state that it is a cello. William Anderson, the show's composer, has relayed to Equestria Daily that the music playing at the garden party in Sweet and Elite features a harp, two violins, and a cello, which pegs Octavia as a cellist. The show's director, Jayson Thiessen, figures the instrument is a cello as it's "more sophisticated and appropriate for the gala." Meghan McCarthy has indirectly referred to Octavia's role in Inspiration Manifestation as "cello playing." Appearances She plays a cello as part of a four-pony musical ensemble at the Grand Galloping Gala in the episode The Best Night Ever. She retains an apparently calm dignified expression when in costume, except when Pinkie Pie disturbs her. At Pinkie's request, the orchestra plays the Pony Pokey. Octavia Melody eventually falls over when Pinkie tries to make her play faster. Octavia appears briefly in Sweet and Elite in the garden party scene, playing with a mostly-different musical ensemble. She reappears in Inspiration Manifestation, switched from S04E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2 by a cursed Rarity during a filly's birthday party. In Equestria Games, Octavia is barely seen in the audience as Spike attempts to light the torch. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks The human version of Octavia is seen in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. At one point, she is seen in close proximity to DJ Pon-3. During the Battle of the Bands, she is pitted against the Rainbooms, but is eliminated. She also has one speaking line in the film, after Sunset Shimmer disrupts Rainbow Dash's singing in front of the students. She speaks with a slight English accent in the film. Re-use of character model Octavia Melody's character design is reused with a different color scheme for a character, Fiddly Faddle, who appears in Luna Eclipsed and Apple Family Reunion, the first time playing at Ponyville's Nightmare Night festival and the second time playing in Raise This Barn at the Apple family's reunion. Her coat is yellow, her mane and tail are dark blue, and her eyes are light blue. She has the same treble clef cutie mark as Octavia has, except that hers is light blue instead of purple. (It is also more appropriate for her instrument, as the fiddle, unlike the cello, is invariably notated with a treble clef.) She plays the fiddle in a pose similar to the one used in The Best Night Ever, though her positioning is slightly altered, grasping the bow and neck of the instrument with the hooves instead of the pasterns, or "wrists." The rest of the band similarly uses the designs and poses from The Best Night Ever, with different color schemes. Unlike Octavia Melody, this pony wears clothes: a green shirt with a red rope for a belt, and a stetson hat. In the former episode, the band are dressed like scarecrows for the night, so her shirt has patches added to it, her mane and tail have pieces of straw scattered throughout them, and she has two lines of stitching on her face and neck. In the second episode, she wears a white stetson instead of a blue one. Quotes : "I knew she was still trouble!" : — Human version, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks : "*grumble*'' I can't believe someone ran off with our cart. Don't they know that some of us can't use magic to carry these things around?" : — ''Friendship is Magic Issue #9 page 9 : Friendship is Magic Issue #9 page 9 :: Octavia Melody: I can't believe it, we're going to be late for our gig... :: Parish Nandermane: So you're allowed to complain and I'm not? :: Octavia Melody: Fine. Tell me more about your gold leaf. : "Pinkie, you are one 'swingin'' cat!" : — Annual 2013 : "Practice!" : — Friendship is Magic Issue #21 page 1 : "There are few social engagements not improved by the proper musical accompaniment." : — Enterplay collectible card game α #103 U card A Touch of Refinement : "... Perhaps it is time I finally found a new primary care physician." : — Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights #32 C card of Doc Top : "Hey." : — MLPEG.com : "I am a classically trained musician. It should have been me!" : — Human version, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event Credit My Little Pony Friend is Magic Wiki Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Ponies Category:Female Category:TV characters Category:Musical characters Category:Musicians